Entrevista a genzo
thumb|400px|sexy porrista Continuamos con las entrevistas a autores nacionales. En esta oportunidad ROVOK! ha conversado en extenso con un gran talento Chileno : GENZO, quien es conocido y admirado por su trabajo en “Mitos y Leyendas”, y sus alucinantes ilustraciones para UDON, Legendary Pictures y otras importantes empresas del entretenimiento internacional. No mas blabla y vamos a lo que nos importa. 1.- Para comenzar, cuéntanos un poco quien es Gonzalo Ordoñez, alias : GENZO? R: Naci en Arica hace 31 años atrás, casado, un hijo, dos gatos y un perro.Como muchos, tantos, deje mi ciudad natal para estudiar, pasé por Santiago, Viña y Valparaiso, estudie diseño en el Duoc y pedagogía en la UPLA, trabajé en “mitos y leyendas” de “Salo” como ilustrador y posteriormente como editor. También he trabajado para el extranjero en productos como “World of Warcraft”, “Legend of the five Rings” o “Universal fighting system “y para algunos clientes como “Udon”, “Blizzard”, “Hasbro”, “Warner”, “Legendary pictures” o Pat lee productions por mencionar a algunos. La mayoría me conoce como Genzo o Genzoman, pero mi verdadero nombre es Gonzalo Ordoñez. Solia usar ese nick en foros de inet debido a que era re-fan de Genzo hitogatakiwa, un manga de Yuzo takada y también por Genzo Wakabashi (un personaje de los super campeones) pero que se oficializó cuando mi amigo José Luis Flores me dijo que quizás sería buena idea usarlo como nickname en el juego de M&L, desde entonces poca gente me llama Gonzalo… pero ya me acostumbre. 2.- ¿Cuáles son tus principales influencias artísticas? ( autores y artistas) R: Una de mis grandes influencias las recibí de crio, en uno de los primeros mangas que compre: “Bastard” de Kazushi Hagiwara. Para mí fue gravitante el enfoque de Hagiwara en lo que a fantasía épica se refiere, era diferente a todo lo que yo había visto en la época, desde diseños de personajes, monstruos a escenarios, en general fue un abrir los ojos a algo bastante diferente incluso a lo que hacían otros artistas japoneses en “valver saga” o “Lodoss war” (por citar dos títulos épicos). Es alucinante ver la progresión de este artista a través de los 21 tomos de “Bastard”, pasando de una estética deudora de los 80 e Izumi Matsumoto a cosas tipo las de Akihiro Yamada pasando por elementos totalmente en plan Joe Madureira y Capcom. También japoneses y orientales, me influenciaron mucho : Masamune Shirow, principalmente en su etapa trabajando en “Orion” y sus ilustraciones post “Intron Depot”, donde experimenta más en la fantasía heroica con color digital, metiendo harta textura y render. Yoshiyuki Sadamoto y todo su trabajo en “gainax” también tuvo gran efecto en mi, así mismo Noboteru Yuuki, Hyung Tae Kim, Katsura y un largo de ilustradores Koreanos y Japoneses. Aparte del mundo del dibujo, siempre me influenciaron artistas de videojuegos, como Bengus y Akiman en todos sus trabajos en Capcom, con las anatomías exageradas y estilo mezcla de anime y comic o Nona en KOF con esos coloreados digitales que emulaban la pintura o Daisuke ishiwatari en “Guilty Gear” y el estilo de diseño de personaje o todo el trabajo de Raneman i de Wei para “World of warcraft”. Yusuke nakano y su trabajo en nintendo, con “Zelda” especificamente o Kazuma Kaneko y todo el maravilloso diseño de monstruos y creaturas en la saga “megami tansei/persona”. Pat Lee (con quien tuve la oportunidad de trabajar un tiempo en algunos proyectos y del cual aprendi mucho) y la gente del Udon crew. thumb|left|400px|gamerchick Hago un punto aparte para citar a pintores, Gericault, Segrelles, Frazetta, toda una gama de ambientes, composiciones y soluciones que admiro mucho y a un montón artistas argentinos, como el gran Enrique Alcatena, uno de los artistas más imaginativos que he podido leer, así como Ruben Meriggi (del cual amaba el estilo de achurado), Enrique Breccia (del cual admiraba mucho el entintado) Horacio Altuna (el tipo de narración), Saichann, Lalia o Cascioli cuyo trabajo de color digital en Cazador me inspiro mucho (el tío es una máquina de hacer imágenes espectaculares) 3.- Entrando en materia. Tu trabajaste para editorial “Salo” en “Mitos y Leyendas” entre otros proyectos de la desaparecida editorial. ¿Cómo se gestó tu entrada a “Salo” y cómo fue tu paso por ella? R: Allá por el año 2002 me contacta Xflint, Editor de la “Berserker comic” y Sergio Lantadilla (viejo colega y amigo de anime portal) para hacer el color de uno de los comics que aparecerán en la revista: Kalku, cuya historia iba de brujos Mapuches en el mundo moderno. Por esas fechas y a través de Sergio conocí a José Luis Flores, Editor de “mitos y leyendas”, hicimos algunos “jams” de proyectos juntos y me invita a participar haciendo ilustraciones para el juego, por aquel entonces ya estaba más vinculado a “berserker” (había pintado unas páginas de Gabriel Rodriguez para el proyecto). Flores me invita a Santiago a ser parte de una oficina donde Waldo, Vasquez, Herrera y el planeaban generar todo lo relacionado a mitos y para ser miembro uno de los miembros fundadores de Berserker. Con el tiempo se unieron más colegas como Carlos Herrera y Giye. Nuestra Oficina era un estudio aparte de “Salo” y en general fue una época bastante entretenida. El 2005 entré como editor grafico al juego y empecé a trabajar con Ivan Cardemil, director de arte y mente creativa tras la marca. La etapa de “Salo” La recuerdo con mucho cariño, hubo mucho trabajo, muchas veces a contratiempo debido a que las exigencias de producción fueron acortando los plazos para poder estar a la par y poder enviar el producto con tiempo a Mexico, donde este tenía bastante éxito (muchas veces tuvimos que terminar una edición de 250 imágenes en un mes con todos los problemas de logística y enojos diversos que ello implica), Pero también hubo momentos memorables como aquel aniversario/torneo que se hizo en el castillo Hidalgo en el cerro Santa Lucia, los diversos lanzamientos y eventos, donde se podía conocer a muchos jugadores que te manifestaban cariño por el producto y por el trabajo, así como grandes amistades que se dieron con muchos colegas. thumb|400px|eva 4.- A modo de opinión personal y como ex trabajador de la empresa, ¿por qué crees que “Salo” colapsó y desapareció? R: No sabría decirlo, siempre hay algún rumor por aquí o por allá, siempre hay una teoría u otra. Quizás fue el hecho del cambio de panorama, quizás el mercado de los juegos de estrategia se achicó, quizás hubo algún traspié en la empresa. Como todos los productos, Mitos tuvo un techo y después se mantuvo dentro de unos niveles normales, quizás se esperaba algo diferente. Como sea, “Salo” no era sólo mitos y leyendas, habían muchas ramas, Álbumes y portales de juego online. 5.- Con la gente de “berserker” tu editaste un libro de sketches llamado “Deggial” el cual tengo entendido está completamente agotado. ¿Cómo fue para ti realizar este libro? . R: Estábamos planeando productos para llevar a venta en uno de los viajes de Herrera a México. Conversando unos días antes del viaje mientras imprimíamos algunos posters, salió la idea de hacer un sketchbook ya que tenía varios cuadernos con sketches en mi escritorio. Honestamente no tenía muchas granas de realizarlo, ya que fue a prisas y siempre creo que un sketchbook es para algún artista que tenga algo de terreno más recorrido. A final de cuentas, salvo la revista en su número cero, “Alicia la niña vampiro” y un sketchbook grupal, no teníamos otro producto, así que monte el libro en una noche y al día siguiente le puse texto y directo a imprimirlo en la oficina, producido más para ser el suvenir de un evento más que un libro propiamente como tal. Por ello, no guardo muchos recuerdos del mismo, me hubiera gustado haber tenido más tiempo para hacer y diseñar algo mejor. Ahora mismo se encuentra para descarga gratuita en mi pagina de Deviantart. 6.- También sabemos que tienes en mente hacer otro libro, ¿qué podrías contarnos al respecto de eso? R: Es un libro sobre mi trabajo durante los últimos años y recopila mi participación en diferentes proyectos. Va a ser lanzado durante el primer semestre del 2011, editado por los chicos de “Udon”. Hay ilustraciones inéditas, algunos procesos y explicaciones de cada obra. Aún estamos afinando algunas cosas pero ya está casi listo para salir del horno 7.- Hablando de la exitosa empresa UDON ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar con ellos y como ha sido esa experiencia hasta la fecha? R: Recibi e-mails de parte de los muchachos invitándome a colaborar como artista para portadas y productos diversos. “Udon” es conocida por ser una empresa de comics, pero trabajan en muchas aéreas relacionadas a la gráfica, siendo los comics la parte más visible. Ha sido una experiencia bastante grata, son unos tíos increíbles y en general la he pasado bastante bien. He trabajado con ellos en algunos proyectos como la “World Warrior encicplopedia,” Covers para “Street fighter”, “Vent” o “Clash of the titans” por nombrar algunos. Siempre he sido un fan de todo lo relacionado con Capcom y muy influenciado por ello (y por los mismos artistas de Udon) así que en gran medida me siento bastante cómodo en todo lo relacionado con la empresa. 8.- Justamente, con “UDON” realizaste un comic precuela del blockbuster “Clash of the Titans” ¿Cuanta fue la presión de crear una historia ligada a un producto principal tan conocido y promocionado como fue esta película? R: Fue algo complicado, más que nada debido al tema de los leaks y diversas cosas que hoy por hoy le atañen a la industria. Los estudios son muy secretistas con temas como diseños o sorpresas/giros de guion. En algunos casos cuando empecé a trabajar en el comic algunos diseños no eran definitivos y otros me toco diseñarlos a mí, así que hubo que retocarlos en base a lo que pedía el Director y los productores de la Warner. Por ejemplo el mismo Kraken era una de las sorpresas de la peli, por lo que no podían lanzarse y soltar el diseño completo, por lo que tuve acceso a diferentes steps del render, más para que yo me armara una imagen mental del bicho y si alguna imagen se lakeaba, pues no fuera algo muy terrible. Soy un gran fan de la peli original, así que me parecía estupenda la idea de ser parte de la precuela, además de que el diseño de producción de la película era alucinante, por lo que fue en general una gran experiencia, sobre todo el ir conociendo como trabajan los estudios. Este mismo año también trabaje haciendo imágenes promocionales para “Legendary Pictures” y la próxima película de Godzilla. Hice uno de los posters promocionales que se mostraron en la Comic-Con de San Diego 9.- Hablemos sobre tu trabajo en sí. ¿Podrías relatarnos como es tu proceso creativo? ¿Cómo llegas desde la idea inicial de tu ilustración al resultado final que vemos publicado? R: Generalmente le pido al cliente que me describa la idea, en base a eso hago diferentes bocetos hasta dar con lo que el busca, también genero contrapropuestas si las considero pertinentes. Las mejores cosas salen de la discusión e intercambio de ideas, por lo mismo evito ser muy obstinado para las ideas y conceptos, pero también intento ser firme con lo que considero las mejores opciones en cuanto a comunicación. Una vez acabado el “jam” y aprobado el boceto y la idea, paso a la etapa de color, donde trabajo en base a grisallas (similar a lo de Olivetti). Soy un poco obsesivo con el tema del dibujo, me gusta acabar la imagen idealmente de una sentada, no me gusta hacer breaks, interrupciones o dejar algo para después, y si lo hago, es más que nada para mostrar avances y ver que tal vamos hasta ahí. Soy amigo de prender la TV, escuchar música y seguir adelante hasta que termine. En muchos casos y en muchos de este tipo de productos (sobre todo en los de USA y el extranjero) siempre pasa de 6 meses a un año antes de que la publicación salga a la calle, por lo que a la hora en que puedo hacerlo público ya ha pasado un tiempo. Debido a ese lapso y donde ya pasó un año desde que viste el trabajo en cuestión, se da ese mal del dibujante del tipo “caray, podría haber cambiado esto” o “quizás esto otro hubiera estado mejor”, pero nada, son gajes del oficio. Lo bueno es que esto permite tenerlo en cuenta para futuros laburos. 10.- Generalmente te vemos haciendo ilustraciones por sobre comics. ¿Esto tiene alguna razón en especial o es mera coincidencia? ¿Te es más cómodo ilustrar que hacer una historia completa? R: Inicialmente mi acercamiento al área gráfica era porque me gustaba el comic. Participe en varios fanzines mientras estuve en Arica y Valparaíso y a principios del 2000 trabaje haciendo color, tintas y lápices en algunas editoriales indie de USA. Después salí de la U y empecé a trabajar como profesor, debido a ello, fui dejando de lado el comic por el tiempo que consume y que hace incompatible con el trabajo de 8 a 6 en un colegio y comencé a concentrarme en mi trabajo e mitos y leyendas. Por ello lo fui dejando de lado. Con José Luis Flores empezamos a bocetear y trabajar en varios proyectos que saldrían en “Berserker Comic”, como “Caravan” y “Blanco Absoluto”. Lamentablemente y debido a varios problemas logísticos la revista no continuó después del número cero (a pesar de que teníamos planeados al menos 3 números) y esos proyectos quedaron ahí. Finalmente pasa como en todo, te encasillas en algo, generalmente casi todos los proyectos que me llegan tienen más que ver con ilustración que con comic. Hoy por hoy sigo trabajando en ello, con algunos proyectos bajo la manga, en menor medida, pero siempre con ganas. frame|bayoneta 11.- Por lo que sabemos, tu trabajas en ambiente MAC y eres bastante crítico del ambiente Windows. Sin entrar en la clásica guerra de ambos sistemas, ¿cuéntanos qué ventajas tiene para ti en tu trabajo el usar MAC por sobre Windows? R: Trabajo en Mac, pero no le hago mala cara a Windows, tengo un PC también, aunque a este lo ocupo para otras cosas, me parece una opción así como Linux, a la postre todos los OS tienen sus pros y sus contras. Años atrás cuando los procesadores Mac/apple estaban basados en la plataforma Power PC/RISC podíamos decir que estos tenían una mejor performance grafica, una mayor estabilidad y en general al tener una OS que se había convertido en standart para programas gráficos, imprentas y agencias. Si querías estar metido en el royo grafico, lo mejor era que tuvieras un Mac. Hoy por hoy y desde que Apple salto a intel, las diferencias son cosméticas mas que otra cosa. En mi caso como llevo varios años acostumbrado a la interface clásica, pasando por el OS9 al OSX, ya no me veo de vuelta en WIN. Podría decir cosas típicas del fanático casi religioso Apple y Steve Jobs como “los mac no se caen” (hola kernel panic tipo Unix ) o “tiene mejor rendimiento” pero la verdad es que el hecho de no tener que preocuparse por virus y el tener un OS estable, sin tener miedo de que 3 horas de pintado se vayan al garete, para mí no tiene precio. (aunque WIN7 pinta bastante bien) 12.- Constantemente haces “streaming” online mostrando parte de tus procesos creativos ante espectadores de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto y que tal ha sido la experiencia hasta ahora? R: Hace un par de años solía ver pelis en stream como casi todo el mundo. Es increible lo rapido y sorprendente que avanza la tecnología y lo que para mejor, esta se pone al servicio de la comunicación. A principios del año pasado con mi buen amigo Giye comenzamos a hablar sobre el tema, el ya se manejaba en el asunto. Yo por mi parte comencé a usarlo para recibir una retroalimentación y ya que por otro lado recibía peticiones para colgar tutoriales, más que youtube, quise que fuera algo de feedback inmediato, algo que permitiera una respuesta a una pregunta o una opinión por parte de quienes ven como se va construyendo la obra. En general la experiencia ha sido sumamente positiva, la paso bastante bien y me ayuda a detectar cosas a corregir sobre las cuales tengo dudas y me permite ir contestando dudas y probando técnicas on línea. Es una extraña torre de babel, un rato hablamos castellano, otro en ingles, al rato alguien comienza a hablar en alemán y así. Finalmente sirve para caer un poco en el hecho que de donde sea, todos los que apuntamos para el lado del arte somos iguales: gustos de juegos, pelis, comics, dudas, inquietudes, aspiraciones, sueños, etc. 13.- A muchas personas les encantaría aprender varias de las técnicas que tu posees. ¿Tienes en mente hacer clases ( presenciales o a distancia ) en el futuro? R: Cuelgo cada tanto algunos tutoriales que están alojados en Deviant, así mismo uso el livestream para todo quien quiera ver un dibujo desde el sketch hasta el color, cualquier duda que tengan, desde la parte técnica hasta cosas vocacionales o dudas sobre el medio, se responden ahí mismo y no solo conmigo sino también con la experiencia de otras personas que participan del stream, ha servido como una especie de clases libres, mucho como un taller y eso es una dinámica bastante entretenida, al menos para mí, sin muchas formalidades de por medio. De momento no tengo ningunas clases (en el sentido estricto de la palabra) en carpeta, quien sabe, quizás a futuro 14.- En “deviant art” tienes más de 8 millones de visitas y eres uno de los chilenos más populares del prestigioso sitio, además con bastante contacto con la gente. ¿Cómo te lo tomas? ¿Esperabas tener este nivel de popularidad y de reconocimiento por parte del público? R: la verdad es algo que no me esperaba. Es algo de lo que estoy muy agradecido, no sólo de quienes visitan mi pagina, sino también de mis clientes, colegas y en general de todos quienes han hecho que este tiempo una experiencia bonita. No creo que ningún artista este seguro de su trabajo, al menos yo siempre dudo de mi obra 15.- ¿En qué proyectos estas trabajando actualmente? R: Ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando en mas imágenes para “Word of Warcraft”, “Universal fighting System: Red Horizon”, “Udon” y varios proyectos de juegos en desarrollo. Este 2011 va a ser un año más ocupado que el anterior y en ese sentido es algo que siempre es bueno. Me gusta estar en movimiento y soy un trabajólico empedernido. thumb|400px|ozai 16.- ¿Qué proyecto no has logrado hacer pero te gustaría desarrollar próximamente? R: Por ahora me he tomado parte de este año para desarrollar un proyecto de comic propio que vengo planeando desde hace bastante tiempo: ”The Wanderer” un comic en plan western a lo Leone/Ford. Siempre he sido un gran fan del cine y de las historias del viejo oeste, así como de la conquista de la frontera Americana. Si todo va bien, quizás vea la luz en algún momento del segundo semestre del 2011 en USA. 17.- Videojuegos : ¿cuál es tu consola y juegos favoritos y por qué? R : Ufa de todas es la pregunta más complicada y te dire por qué, esperando poder explicarme bien sin sonar como un carcamal anticuado: Mi favorita sigue siendo la SNES y la NES, quizás por eso de la nueva camada le tengo un cariño especial a la Wii. Más que nostalgia, me gusta más cuando los juegos no tienen ese factor cinemático y se concentran en la experiencia/dificultad/reto y replay value mas que en la inmersión. Me da pena cuando tomo un juego de la 360 o de la PS3 con bellos gráficos pero corto y fácil como el solo. Sigo tomando el “megaman 4” o el “castlevania 3” y resultan increíblemente mas retadores que muchos juegos de esta generación. Juegos favoritos de este año que se fue, sin dudas “Red Dead Redemption” y su DCL “Undead Nightmare”, “Mario Galaxy 2”, “WOW: Cataclysm”, “Starcraft 2”, “Blaze Blue”, “No more heroes 2”, “Super Street fighter IV” y el “Castlevania Lord of shadows”. Juegos favoritos de toda la vida, los usuales : Mario galaxy, Zelda majora mask, castlevania IV, Suikoden 2, Final fantasy IX, Guilty Gear XX, Street Fighter Zero 3, KOF 97, Zelda Links Awakening, Megaman 4, Symphony of the night, Toshinden, World of Warcraft, Portal, Grand thief Auto Liberty city Stories, Wind Waker, Axelay, Parodius, Devil may cry1, Chrono Cross, Sillent Hill 2, Metal Gear 2… se me debe de estar quedando alguno en el tintero de seguro thumb|left|400px 19.- Para finalizar, deseas enviar algún mensaje o saludo para la gente que leerá esta entrevista? R: Pues muchas gracias por leer esta entrevista